The Life of Steve
by TLC Middle School Language Art
Summary: Information on Steve's life.


"The Life of Steve"

Generating….. Generating… Generating….. world found.

Day One

As soon as Steve entered the world VAYLAH, he began to create life. So he made a crafting box in the middle of a field, and got to work. First he decided to get wood from some trees. He spotted a few trees not that far away, and went to mine them. Having that finished, he went back to make a wooden sword. Then he went to kill a sheep so he could collect the wool. On his way home he spotted a cave spider in his "house", and, using of his skills, killed the spider, and collected the spider eyeballs. Just as he was nearing his house, he spotted watermelon and took every last bit of it, because he knew he would need it later. When he arrived home, he used his wood, and wool to make a nice bed. Then he went out to get more wood so he could make a chest. Just as he was nearing his field, he spotted a skeleton, shot it, and collected the bone. When he came home he created his chest, and put everything he owned inside. (Not the bed of course) When that was done he went to get a lot more wood. He used his wood to make short walls around his house, and the rest to make a wooden pickaxe. It was then that Steve realized that the sun was setting. So he ate one piece of watermelon, brushed his teeth, got in his bed, closed his eyes, and went to sleep.

Day Two

When Steve woke up he got right to work. And by that he started digging a mine, looking for iron. Steve dug, and dug, and dug, but all he found was stone. Until just as Steve was about to quit he found 4 iron pieces, and used it to make an iron pickaxe, along with the wood he had collected the day before. Steve decided to take a short break before going back to mining. He was about to eat a tasty piece of juicy watermelon, when he saw something that was pale blue in the distance. He quickly ate his watermelon, and went to explore. He saw a cart full of diamonds and quickly took all 12 of them. Steve decided that he would explore the rest of the mine the next morning, so he wouldn't get caught out in the dark. Now Steve didn't know why, but he brought along his bone with him. But this actually saved his life! He saw a wild, angry dog, and fed him a bone and he became his own. Rex (His new dog) followed him everywhere and he could fight enemies to. So Steve went back to mining and he actually found some pieces of gold. Then Steve realized he should make an underground chest to hide his valuables in. So he mined that wood, and build the underground chest covering it back up with dirt and leaving it there hidden. Steve knew the sun would be setting soon so he went outside to watch it. Bad idea. The ground was covered in horrible, nasty slimes, and he had to kill them all! Then the sun set, and he went to bed.

Day Three

Steve woke up so exited to go explore the mine. He woke up, took Rex, and his sword, and iron pickaxe, and then he left. He went to the mine, and it seemed so civilized. There were 25 railroad tracks coming in with carts full of treasure. Or at least that is what he thought they were. None of the carts were there so he waited for a second and a cart came in full of emeralds. He took them and ran back to his house. When came back, a new cart was just arriving full of diamonds, and pieces of gold. He kept coming back over, and over, and over again. He was so rich, and he had chest after chest full of valuables, and the things he made out of them. That also meant that he had an entire room full of armor. Then Steve realized he would have to make his whole house underground so that the person that he took the stuff from couldn't come and take everything back. So as fast as a flash, Steve had all of his stuff and all the other things he had collected in the other person's mine, which he had built a grass block roof over, and wondered what to do. His house was so small, and squishy he could hardly move, so he went to go make some expansion to his house. He began to mine deeper, and wider, so he could be safe from whatever his name was. He was just mining when a large gust of water rushed into his home flooding it. He desperately tried to close the door, and, after many attempts, he finally succeeded draining all the water from his house. After this he was ready to go out, and explore, but in the opposite direction, he was going as fast as he could, but when he rounded a corner, he spotted something shiny on to of a mountain. Now Steve being curious went up, and found another mine. The mine owner must have thought that if he moved his mine to a different place he could protect it from Steve. Now Steve was really mad because someone was trying to take all the riches of the ground for himself. Steve tried to think about away to get back at this man whatever his name was, was to attack him so Steve went back, and used his obsidian to enchant a bunch of diamond fighting tools. He was just about to exit when the sun began to set. Steve was super annoyed, but ate some melon anyway, and went to sleep.

Day Four

When Steve woke up that morning, he was raging with anger from what had happened the day before. The second mine was abandoned so he went to find the third one. He searched far and wide but he had no such luck. He was not mad anymore, he was so confused, shocked, curious, and maybe even a little afraid, about where that mine might be. He quit looking for the mine, and he decided to cool off in the nearby river. Steve took a quick glance at the things under the sea, and he spotted something shiny. "Of course!" Steve thought. "An underwater mine! "Steve swam deeper and deeper, but he had used up the time that he could spend under the water already! He was losing his hearts! Luckily he was already almost there, so he made it there without much trouble. There was no water actually in the mine so that was a relief he was exploring the mine when he spotted another human under the water with him three strokes away. He instantly confessed everything, and begged for forgiveness. The other guy (whose name was Bob) forgave him, and Steve gave him all his stuff back. Then Steve invited him over to his house, so that they could have a nice tasty dinner, but Bob told Steve that _he_ should come to _his_ house, because then they could have a nice tasty dinner, and he could teach him the secrets of Minecraft, like mining, enchanting, and even making refrigerators. So they went to get Rex, and they went to Bob's house.(Or should I say Bob's palace) The two guys became the best of friends. Steve realized he would be happier with Bob then with all the treasure in the universe. (Just in case there's treasure on MarsJ.)

THE END


End file.
